The present invention relates to write-once memory devices, and in particular to methods for deleting stored digital data from such devices.
Non-volatile memory is becoming standard in many products such as digital cameras and digital audio players, and write-once memory devices offer the advantage of low manufacturing costs. Upcoming copy protection standards such as the Secure Digital Media Interface require memory contents to be erased. However, erasing digital files is not possible with write-once memories, since a write-once memory by definition cannot be restored to its original, unwritten state once a file has been written into the memory.